


Smouldering Jealosy

by KatieComma



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Buddie is a background ship, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, Jealousy, M/M, Mutal Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Jack shows up to Mac's place and the fire department is there.Mac's house is notorious for having "accidents," so of course he knows the firefighters from his local department by name.Jealousy ensues.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 165





	Smouldering Jealosy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavendersblues (lonely_lovebird)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_lovebird/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Lavender! Thank you for beta reading your own gift since I don't actually watch 9-1-1 and wanted to make sure I wrote the boys alright.
> 
> You don't need to know 9-1-1 to enjoy this fic.

Jack saw the fire truck at the bottom of Mac’s driveway and pulled over. He jogged up to the house.

“-small detonation,” Mac was saying to an EMT, an Asian man with close cropped black hair and a curious scar right in the middle of his forehead. Mac was sitting on the bumper of an ambulance that was parked just outside his front door. “It was just a small detonation.”

“What in the hell?” Jack asked as he closed in. “You alright hoss?”

“Stand back please,” the EMT requested.

“I’m fine Jack I just-”

The EMT cut Mac off. “Can you just let me check you over? You’ll be done that much quicker if you let me do my job and stop talking.”

Jack put his hands up in surrender and stepped back while they finished the exam. He lingered at the edge of the yard.

“Alright, you’re cleared,” the EMT said. “But wait until the boys finish in the house before you go in, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill,” Mac said.

“Mac, what in the hell happened?” Jack asked again, returning to his side as the EMT started to pack up their gear.

“It was nothing Jack,” Mac said. “I was working on that new battery idea that me and Jill had and… well… poof.”

“Poof?” Jack asked.

The EMT scoffed while he continued to pack up. “Poof,” he laughed under his breath.

Two firefighters walked out of the house. One headed toward Mac and Jack, the other back toward the truck.

“Hey Mac,” the guy said with a certain familiarity that Jack didn’t appreciate. He was tall, blond and ripped. There was a funky birthmark near his eye and eyebrow on one side, but it didn’t steal from his boyish handsomeness. “Looks good to me. You’ve got a bit of scorching but there was no structural damage or anything. It’s all superficial.”

“Isn’t that what I said Buck?” Mac replied with a laugh. “My neighbour is a little… paranoid.”

Buck laughed. “Well, there was that time with the leaf blower,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “You can’t blame her for a little paranoia after that.” Yeah, he was definitely flirting with Mac.

Jack felt jealousy burn hot in his gut. Not that he had any right to feel jealous. Just because he had feelings for his best friend, didn’t mean anything at all. Mac wasn’t his.

Mac stood up from the bumper of the ambulance and held his hand out for Buck to shake. Their grip was tight and seemed as familiar as the rest of their conversation. Buck smiled and nodded, and man, the look he was giving Mac was way past friendly.

“Thanks Buck,” Mac said. “Sorry I wasted your time.”

“Just glad you’re alright man,” Buck said, letting go of the too long handshake. “Get a little nervous whenever your address comes down the pipe. See you next time.” And he actually winked before he turned and walked down to the fire truck.

“Who was that?” Jack asked.

“Who? Buck?” Mac asked, casually pointing at the super hot firefighter who was halfway down the driveway.

“Yeah Buck,” Jack barked the name out like it was a curse.

“He’s… a firefighter,” Mac said as though it were obvious. Which, it really was.

“How come you two are so friendly?” Jack asked.

“Is it really a surprise to you that I’m on a first name basis with the guys from my local fire department?” Mac asked, heading back toward the house.

Jack followed. “Well yeah, since I’ve never met them before.”

“You have too,” Mac said, turning at the porch. “Remember my birthday that one year? The electrical fire with the above ground pool. When we tried to turn it into a hot tub?”

“Oh yeah,” Jack said, trying to remember the firefighters. He’d been too concerned with trying to keep everyone from being electrocuted, and hadn’t even noticed the guys who’d come to their rescue.

“Buck was here that time too,” Mac said.

Jack was still staring at the guys packing up the fire truck; watching the way Buck moved as he laughed with the other firefighters. The way his shoulders bunched under his t-shirt. He was way closer to Mac’s age than Jack was. Maybe they’d gotten to know each other better? Maybe they’d hooked up sometime? They seemed more friendly than Mac was letting on.

“Wait… Jack?” Mac’s voice went sly. “Are you… jealous right now?”

Jack turned back to find Mac eyeing with him a grin. “No! Jealous? What are you goin’ on about dude I just…”

“You are _so_ jealous right now,” Mac said. “Well, you don’t have anything to worry about ok? Buck and Eddie have been together forever. They’re raising Eddie’s kid together. Big happy family.”

“Oh, phew,” Jack said, and then realized what he’d said.

“I knew it,” Mac said as he went into the house.

Jack followed and closed the door gently, worried about the fall-out of the big reveal. He wandered into the kitchen where Mac was drinking a glass of water.

“So?” Mac said between gulps. “You wanna fill me in?”

“Right, about the jealousy thing…” Jack trailed off.

Mac nodded. “It’s not like I never noticed it before,” he said. “First time you met Carlos was like that too. You didn’t calm down until you met his wife and kids.”

“I’ve been that obvious for that long, huh?” Jack asked.

Mac’s face went from smug to serious. “I wasn’t sure at first,” he admitted, setting the glass down. ”Thought I was being crazy. Or hopeful.”

“Hopeful?” Jack asked, looking into Mac’s eyes.

Mac smiled. “How could somebody as awesome and badass as Sargent Jack Dalton want anything to do with a skinny bomb nerd like me?”

Jack frowned. He’d regretted those words from the sandbox for a long time, but never more than that moment. “Yeah, I guess that’s on me huh?”

“Damn right,” Mac replied. “Doesn’t mean I’d change anything. All these years I’ve spent with you Jack, have been the best years of my life. Somebody like Buck? Doesn’t hold a candle to you.”

“Are you kidding?” Jack asked. “That guy is one of the hottest guys I’ve ever seen! Do they do a shirtless calendar? ‘Cause I would buy one in a second.”

Mac laughed. “And you didn’t even get to see Eddie,” he joked. “But they’ve got nothing on you Jack.” Mac stepped closer. “Nothing on our history. Or how I know you so well I could see your jealousy a mile away. Or the way you came running up my driveway to make sure I was alright.” He took another step and he was in Jack’s space. “Sure they’re cute, but they’re not you. Nobody’s you.”

“Are we doing this?” Jack asked.

“I sure as hell hope so,” Mac replied before he moved the rest of the way and kissed Jack, hard.

There was a soft knock at the door and then booted footsteps into the kitchen.

Mac didn’t pull all the way back, but kept his hands lightly on Jack’s cheeks and separated their mouths so he could look up.

“Oh! Hey! Sorry Mac, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” a warm deep voice said. “Buck grabbed this off your work table thinking it was one of ours.”

Jack turned himself out of Mac’s hands to see a beautiful man standing next to the entryway partition. With warm brown eyes, a wide chest and a sweet smile, he was holding out a pair of wire clippers.

“No problem Eddie, thanks,” Mac said, stepping forward to take them. “I’d be lost without them.”

Eddie nodded. “Sorry again, didn’t mean to-” He just motioned to the kitchen, the muscles in his forearm tensing.

Mac shook his head. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “But I’m definitely locking the door behind you.”

Eddie laughed and he was even more handsome when he did. Mac followed him out and Jack heard the lock click.

“ _That_ was Eddie,” Mac said with raised eyebrows and a grin as he set the wire cutters down on the counter.

“How do those guys get anything done?” Jack asked. “Seriously man. Come on. That is unfair. Two people that hot shouldn’t get to work together.”

“Well… I don’t know about that,” Mac said, faux frowning as he stepped into Jack’s space. “If that were a rule we’d never have been paired up.”

“So what I’m hearin’ is you think I’m hot?” Jack said, tentatively putting his hands on Mac’s waist to pull him closer.

“Yeah, I definitely do,” Mac said, pressing their mouths together again.

As they heard the firetruck pull away the loud horn honked twice. Mac laughed into Jack’s mouth and then they started to get to know each other in a whole new way.


End file.
